Frost
by Nelo1
Summary: 3 page teaser, tell me if you want me to continue. Usagi, extremely depressed, commits suicide only to land herself on a lonely park bench with mister perfect, Heero Yui.
1. Chapter 1

-1

The wind caressed her face, the cold stinging her cheeks as her eyes glistened in the setting sun. The sky was such a beautiful violet. Blue and red mixing in an indescribable touch of iridescence against the black sky. The bridge looked so far from the roaring water below. She choked and the tears fell.

_Is this really the end of me? I'm twenty and what have I accomplished as sailor moon? Or as a person even? Is my existence that shallow and wasted?_

The answer, as much as she denied it in the past, was yes. The world was safe for the moment and she was no longer needed. It was made painfully clear to her when she walked in on her _soul mate_ fucking her closest companion, mina.

She had come home early, absolutely thrilled with herself. She had gotten promoted at the animal shelter she had been working at to a full time staff manager. She ran home to tell Darien.

And now she was here, frigid air biting at the moisture at her cheeks. Darien hadn't even noticed when she walked in or when she turned and walked out. What had bothered her the most, at least on the surface, was that she had strayed so far… so far from anything she was meant to accomplish or become.

There was no crystal Tokyo and no new world just for her and Darien, only the mundane routine of everyday life. She shriveled in this simplicity, the routine killing her spirit as her hopes died with her freedom.

Life never got better.

It took Usagi her entire life to finally understand it. Life, although cyclical, never changed in it's many twists and turns. Same shit, different day.

Oh how she craved to be free… To be a bird and fly away to somewhere different, somewhere _new_. She gently removed her shoes and stepped up onto the rail, the ice gathering turned her knuckles white and stuck to her soft pale hands.

She could see the beautiful rainbow lights of the steering wheel across the river. A sad smile graced her childish features as the snow began to fall, adding an alluring and ethereal look to the theme park where she had spent many afternoons after school. So beautiful.

"Please God, give me wings so that I might fly from this place…"

She fell forward, and for a few seconds, she felt like she could actually fly.

Heero Yui, a mere boy at twenty two, arms stuffed with groceries, walked in a long stride down the dirty, green stained concrete of the street leading to the dismal, two bedroom apartment he shared with his charismatic co-worker Duo Maxwell.

Through much coercion and the clever theft of his gun from under his mattress, he was persuaded to walk down to the gas station across the street to buy a six-pack and snack food, which Duo had so lovingly written up a list of. Bastard.

Heero Yui was no damn errand boy and nor was he up for supporting Duo's unsavory habits. He was lucky, he supposed, in the fact that his apartment's backyard was somewhat scenic. A park, in fact, with a man maid lake and so on.

It was quite beautiful and he often enjoyed sitting on the lonely park bent at all hours of the night _thinking._ Approaching the entrance to his apartment, he stopped. Duo could wait for his fucking booze.

Leaving the bags on the entry matt, he walked into the park, intent on being aimless. He felt free in this park from some unexplainable reason. He was alone, free to do what he wished when he wished it. He felt like the world was his and his alone.

Approaching his bench, he saw something unexpected… and stunning all the same. She was slender, pale, and had the oddest blond hair he had ever seen. It descended from two identical balls on either side of her heart shaped face in an endless cascade of gold and silver. It was striking and it left him speechless.

She had not noticed him, keeping her eyes eerily locked on the calm surface of the lake and the bridge, faint in the fog and in distance. He could barely see it over the tops of the buildings scraping through the low clouds.

He cleared his throat and she paid no mind, continuing to stare; So he sat, arms folding awkwardly in his lap and head down. It had been five years since the war and he still had not developed a knack or want for conversation. An aspect, he found irritably, that was not perfect about himself.

He remembered the last mission J had given him in such disturbing clarity.

'_Heero,_

_I know you must fell listless now that the war is over. There is no need for perfection anymore dear boy, and over the last couple years I've realized what a wrong of done you. I denied you what is the essence of your being and have made you into a machine. I struggled with it for so long and I want you to know how sorry I am._

_So, I have on last mission for you son. I want you to be free… From me, from the war, from the idea of being perfect. I want you to live._

_Accept or Deny?'_

Of course he had no choice. Heero Yui did not decline missions. So, he accepted, and found that for the first time, he was inept and untrained. How does one live? He was without purpose, and therefore without life. Where did that leave him?

Throughout all his thinking, he didn't realize that the enchanting woman sitting next to him had shifted her focus and was now staring at him with glowing cerulean eyes.

He suddenly felt small and uncomfortable as she continued to stare and not say a word.

"Hmm… Nice weather?" He wasn't looking at her, but rather at the dark sky. She said nothing.

Finally, as he twitched nervously, he turned to her.

"You live around here?"

She was gone.


	2. Hullucinigenics

-1

"Hey Heero! Where the hell is my beer?!" Duo's face was red and cartoonishly puffy, little broccolli shaped clouds of steam shooting from his ears.

"If you think your getting your gun back without my Pringles, you are dead wrong my friend." Heero grunted, throwing the bags he had trudged down to the gas station to get on the table.

"Oui! They had my flaming hot cheetos! GOODY!" Duo pounced and he retreated to his room, slamming the door.

"Hey! Don't you want beer?" Duo sighed as he stared at the closed door. Douche.

Blargh, scene change

Heero had found that his ceiling was infinitely interesting. It had twenty six cracks, forty three chips, and there was a stagnant brown colored goo encroaching on the left corner, it was taunting his OCD. His ceiling was falling apart.

Err, stupid goo. How old was this complex anyway? What a cluster fuck of bad maintenance.

The television, casting a flashing soft light over his room, hummed softly in the back of his thoughts as he glanced at the clock, which flashed five thirty back in angry red chunks. He hadn't slept a wink all night and the sounds of Duo's clanking around and bad country music tributes didn't help his whirling brain.

Heero hadn't done anything militarily related in years and yet, he still felt that incomparable need to be useful in someway, and war was the only way he knew how to be useful.

Calloused hands rubbed over a tired, tanned face. He felt so irritably bothered by his insignificance. What were Trowa and Quatre doing to pass their time? Or even Wufei He hadn't heard from any of them in at least a year.

"A body washed up on the shore of the Kajiaura River this morning, discovered around midnight, of a young girl. Officials are still not releasing per…" He hated news casters. The waxy sheen and bad hair of his local network news left a bad taste in his mouth and a fear of smiling store mannequins.

"She is believed to be twenty year old Usagi Tsu…" He turned, knotting himself up in his white sheets even more.

"If you recognize this picture or have anymore information on this case please call 1-800..." He looked up

and felt the room get smaller; Up on the screen was the same woman he had come across on the park bench hours ago.

Wait… She was dead? He saw her on the bench around one, at least. How could she be _dead?_ He saw her…

His alarm clock beeped with a vengeance and he sighed, dejected. He had work in an hour.

Blargh, scene change.

Unfortunately for Heero, his current career choice was working at that very gas station he trudged his ass down to the night before. He was a cashier… A cashier for a circle K, fun. He made twelve an hour to harass small children and watch for shop lifters. Duo once told him he prayed to god for the safety of anyone who tried to rob Heero on shift.

He just glared and hissed through his coffee.

So he sat, lonely with fingers drumming absent mindedly against the counter, staring out the window. The store had been dead all day, a couple of people popping in here and there to pick up smokes or beer occasionally, but that was the peak of his day.

The sun was starting to set, tip just visible over the top of his apartment building. The black seemed to bleed into the bright neon colors of the descending sun and his body began to tingle. The hairs on the back of his neck raised and his fingers hummed.

That's when he saw her.

She was absolutely drenched, hair down with cerulean eyes still glowing. She was standing on the corner staring at the sun. He didn't hesitate, scrambling out from behind the counter and pushing the door open. She hadn't moved as he approached her.

The closer he got, the more he noticed her pale complexion and her blue tinged lips. Ice had gathered on her dark charcoal lashes and the tips of her blonde bangs.

He cleared his throat and moved to tap her on the shoulder… His hand went right through her and she turned, gasping. He felt trapped in her burning orbs; a storm seeming to rage beyond the black of her iris and his hand smoldered with a trembling force.

The current of emotion made it seem like there was an endless ocean current flowing from her soul straight into him, her eyes were the door.

"A-are you alright?" He was still in a daze, flexing his fingers in amazement.

"Are you talking to me?…" Frozen lips mouthed slow high syllables. Her voice was cracked and tormented, like the chapped skin on the rounds of her white cheeks. His skin was in stark contrast to her black coat, big brass buttons fastening the front.

"I… I saw you on the bench last night, right? Are you okay?" He felt like a bumbling idiot.

"You can see me?" Heero's eyebrow ticked up. He thought that was established.

"Hnnn… Are you okay?" Tiny hands came to cover and gaping mouth and her eyes glistened, how was it possible? She was dead… And he was _alive_, it was impossible. She thought it was strange when he sat next to her on the bench, mumbling to himself about how nice the weather was; She dismissed him as being crazy or drunk.

"You can really see me! How amazing!" She smiled wide, white perfect teeth flashing. She couldn't believe it, he could _see _her and _talk_ to her. It… it was so… astonishing, since she was dead and all.

"What's your name?" Her smile faded to a small grin. Heero blushed, blaming the blossoming pink on the cold air tousling his hair. Glancing down at his watch, he noticed he was off shift in about two minutes at seven and his co-worker was already set up to go. Heero waved and he motioned back, winking at his blonde companion.

His wave turned into the finger as his co-worker, a wiry boy named Aaron, laughed.

"Heero Yui… Why don't you come up to my apartment and warm up?" Her smile widened as she graciously took his offered hand, chortling slightly. He looked down, feeling the sensation of her hand actually touching his. What the hell was going on?

The steam drifted up from her cup and her tensed shoulders sagged as she felt the breath of warm on her face. This Heero Yui seemed nice enough, even if he didn't say much. In fact, he probably said three words since he had lead her to his apartment, "coffee" included.

The oak his table consisted of was worn and grainy, normal and boring like the rest of the furniture in his apartment, which she assumed was purchased in a third rate furniture store like Ikea. His apartment, though barren, felt strangely homely. The grey flecked carpet and pop corn ceiling added to it's warmth and the slight scent of spice hit her nostrils along with the bitter essence of coffee. Heero sat across from her holding the same dark liquid in a blue mug, silent as he stared hypnotically into it.

"Your dead, aren't you…" She sighed. He was still looking into his cup.

"I… Yes, I'm dead. Which is why I'm absolutely flabbergasted you can see me, let alone _touch_ me. I was, to say, a little surprised when you sat on the bench next to me, I thought you were just some random lunatic wondering around in the park." He finally looked up and Usagi noticed the deep blue of his eyes, framed by suspiciously feminine dark lashes. Brown hair tumbled into his line of vision, framing a bronzed and a boyish face. He had an ornery look about him, despite his stony demeanor. How ironic, she mused.

"I saw the news report this morning about your… accident? They had a photo of you and for a second I thought I was crazy. I had only seen you hours before…" He stopped, suddenly uncomfortable as the word death tried to pry it's way from his lips. He opened his mouth and closed it, puckering like a fish. She had an itching knack what his next question would be and took a long sip of her coffee.

"Ah… so… hnn, Why?" Her eyes slipped closed, enjoying the first taste of anything in twenty four hours, something she'd thought she'd never savor again. Imagine her surprise when she woke up on that solitary park bench, the moon illuminating her drenched and dirty form.

"I was having some very… personal issues and decided I was no longer needed, so I fixed it…" She looked away, avoiding his penetrating stare. She didn't realize how lame her reasons sounded. So shallow and selfish, an urge that someone of her unflawed and upstanding character should be able to ignore.

But she wasn't perfect, and she was selfish; She guessed that's why Mamoru fled to someone else, tiring of her childish antics and pouting at twenty. She couldn't believe how vivid the memories stayed; Of her walking home to share the good news… Mina… The bridge; Even her thoughts flooded back.

_What had she accomplished as a person? _

The awkward silence was unbearably heavy on her shoulders as she knew the judgment soon to come, condemning her for being a coward and a fake. For being weak and pathetic, unable to hold her own. Her eyes glued themselves shut as she felt them water. _Pitiful. _

Heero said nothing, he just sat there starring into the cup before him as if it held the answers.

"I just wanted it to end, you know? Four years, and all the changes my life brought, a good thing never became of any of them. It never got any better no matter how hard I tried.

Heero's heart skipped a beat. He knew the feeling all to well.

"Hey, H-man, what's up dude?! How was work?" He cringed… Maxwell, Perfect.

"What hell hit you on the walk home, Jesus; You look like death warmed over. Why so moody?" His fingers came up to rub his forehead, the impending headache starting to take it's toll in his temples.

"Hnnn…" He glared as Usagi stared. Awkward.

"You've really got to stop with the whole grunting thing, it's very unflattering. Besides, no one wants to date a cave man." Duo skipped past him and threw open the refrigerator, digging out a beer. Duo paused, eyes wide.

"Why is there a floating coffee cup in the middle of our table?" Usagi frowned, hastily setting it back on the table as Duo walked stiffly back to his room, muttering about strange things smelling in the state of Denmark.

"Room mate? He's charming if not a bit talkative." Heero sighed, letting his head thump on the table. Years of being around Duo had still not conditioned him to deal with Duo's nonstop chattering and obnoxious habits, like not flushing the toilet and leaving cheetos in the couch cushions.

No matter how many death threats Heero made, Duo would just ignore him and continue to watch the wonder years, munching away as fake cheese product fell on his nice, polyester couch. Augghhh.

"Hnn… His name is Duo and if I weren't permanently stuck with him due to circumstances beyond my control, he'd probably be living in a cardboard box somewhere, fostering fifty cats and mooching of the people living next to him." She giggled. He just made a joke… it was depressing, but it was still a joke. She suddenly got the feeling that she just experienced something really special. She felt privileged.

Heero let a small smirk slip as well, he just made a funny. What an achievement.

"Well… since your dead, I take it you don't have anywhere to go or anything." She nodded as she finished off her coffee.

"Would you like to stay here?" He blushed for a second time tonight, feeling preposterous with the whole situation. He was inviting a dead woman he just met to come live with him. She was DEAD, for Christ's sake, DEAD, and he was inviting her to stay. He wanted a camera man to pop out and scream he was on candid camera or something. BRILLANT, Yui.

Usagi flushed pink as well, she was not expecting such a random turn of events. She scrolled over her choices mentally. Sleep on a park bench, sleep in an alley, or camp out on a strange guy's couch where it was warm. She hmmmed a bit, finger tapping rosy lips.

"I wouldn't mind staying here tonight, as long as I'm not being a bother or anything. I mean, I wouldn't want to be a burden-" she rambled on, embarrassed, and he got up, collecting her cup as well as his own to dump into his sink. It was eight, and he was unusually tired.

"Hnn… I'll get you some blankets and a pillow."

Blargh, scene change

Alrighty, warning to fanatical fanfictioners; I'm not a writer and I don't really take my grammar or faults that seriously because I do this for fun and so that someone else can get enjoyment from it. There will be, in all probability, shit tons of plot holes and errors, just bring them to my attention, or better yet, don't notice them at all for your sake and mine. All hail Nelo1's incapability.

Thank you for reading and tell me what you think, your ideas, hell, your philosophies on life. Whatever is crossing your mind at the moment. I'm gonna go eat some peanut butter.

-Nelo1


End file.
